Across the universe
by Beatlemaniac45
Summary: When a blue box appears in Paul McCartney's living room, he finds it difficult to resist traveling across the stars. But when he is dropped off in the 18th century, will he find a way back to 1964?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Paul, Jack and Rose aren't mine but I own the doctor! Ok, fine, NOT MINE HAPPY NOW?!**

Paul's P.O.V

It was eleven PM on November 6th 1964 and I was enjoying a rare moment of peace, settled down with a decent book and a bottle of wine, when suddenly came a loud noise from the next room; a frequent mechanical turning in a erm, sort of... vroomsh-ey sound. As soon as I realized that it was in MY house I was outraged; I was sure it was a fan's elaborate way seeing Paul McCartney, especially as I had John over tonight as he was too drunk to get home. I leapt to my feet so fast I knocked over the lamp besides the plush armchair I had been sat in and sprinted down the dimly lit corridor to the room from which the noise came from. The first thing I noticed was that the TV was smashed, the second was that there was a police box in my living room with a skinny man in a suit with weird hair hanging out of it! "Hello, what year is this?" He asked cheerfully, "oh sorry, I'll pay for the damage..." He continued awkwardly, noticing the smashed television set. "I'll make you sorry in a minute! What the fuck is that?" I yelled, grabbing a nearby guitar and brandishing it like a weapon. "It's a type forty tardis, grown in galli-", "shut up, John's asleep!" I interupted. As if on queu, a verry angry John Lennon appeared in just his boxers, "what the fuck is all the commo-" he slurred, stopping when he saw the box. "I didn't know you were paranoid enough about fans to order an actual police box!" He continued, giggling, "back to bed John it's late, you're drunk and I can sort this by myself!" I snapped, pointing to the door. When I eventually got him back to bed, I felt a little calmer and I went back to the man in blue. "Look I'm sorry and I know it's hard to process-" "you got that right!" Interrupted a second, feminine, voice from inside the box, "yes thanks Rose", continued the man as a blonde women appeared next to him, who continued, upon sighting me, "you're, you're, you're..." "Paul McCartney, at your service!" I interupted with a winning smile. "Rose Tyler, and this is the Doctor, and just in case the Doctor's words mean nothing to you," she paused till glare at the Doctor, "this is the Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, or tardis, machine, he's an alien, I'm from the future, and this ship can go anywhere in time and space and is bigger in the insi-" "oi, I like bit where they search around looking for a way to believe it!". All previous hatred and confusion of the pair had vanished and I wanted to know more. "Can I see inside?" I enquired, like a small child unable to see high over a barrrier. "Yeah sure, allons-y," replied the Doctor. I stepped inside. And that's when my whole life changed.

 **Read and review people. Any improvements? Worst story ever? Intrigue you? Tell me if you think I should continue :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: *cough* nmin, *cough* reader: what? I said: nomine. What? Not mine. There I said it, happy now?**

Paul's P.O.V

I stepped into the box. And then I stepped out of it again. And then I stood in the door way, shaking my head around trying to make sense of a fucking stupid impossibility. It was bigger on the inside. "Right then you coming in or not: you're letting out the heat." The doctor yelled from the central buttoney, switchey leveryish thing. Scratch that; I'm not five anymore. How to describe it then? Mushroom-shaped control panel. Yes, that's it: for a man famous for his words, his poetic, flowing river of beautiful language with an even more glorious voice (even if I do say so myself - and no, it is NOT gloating, in case you're wondering), I sometimes was a little clumsy in the aspect, stumbling over my words in a torrent of stutters. "It... it's... it's...". "Bigger on the inside?" Rose provided helpfully. "And in," I finished, with more confidence. "In what?" The doctor asked confusedly, "I'm coming with you!" I replied boldly. And I did. For three ish years I traveled the galaxy (time is difficult to ten in that thing) but when he took me back home something wasn't quite right...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: read the penname. Does it SAY Steven Moffat?**

I looked around at the bustling streets. There was a lot going on: stall holders threatened rowdy customers and young thieves, young men in top hats and pocket watches strolled past, often hand in hand with beautiful women in flowing dresses and uncomfortable looking corsets. Every few minutes, a horse driven cart sped by on the cobbled street. It took me a couple of moments to realize I was in Victorian London and in this time, the Doctor had vanished, taking his still-mysterious, bigger on the inside blue box with him. I was trapped in London in the nineteenth century with no way home, no cash from the time, and no sweet lover (a.k.a John Lennon) to help me out. Looks like I'd have to get a 'proper' job then... I looked around, slightly bewildered, and slightly in awe, at my surroundings for a moment, taking in my surroundings and pondering over what to do in this utterly ridiculous situation until I happened to spot _them_ , or, more accurately, _they_ saw me. _They_ were an odd looking couple, holding hands and although one of the men held himself in a way which radiated confidence, they looked verry out of place as well. One of the men, who later identified himself as Captain Jack Harkness (at which his partner elbowed him in the ribs and hissed 'Jack' in a warning tone) was fairly good looking with hazel Brown spiky hair, a world war one great coat, red braces, black combat boots, black belt, a white t-shirt, a blue shirt and blue trousers and a winning smile. His partner, a timid but loving man named Ianto Jones, was pretty and young with short raven coloured hair, a grey suit with a blue shirt and striped tie. They made an interesting couple but seemed happy together. "Hi," Jack greeted, "what happened to you, that cute and charming doctor?" Ianto glared at Jack, "I think the words he's looking for are; you look a little lost, need help getting around?", "um, yes actually, you see, my name's Paul McCartney and I don't actually belong to this time, strange as it may seem," I replied wearily. Ianto responded again; it was clear he wasn't allowing Jack to talk and he seemed to be struggling to stay silent, "yeah, we're in the same situation, wait did you say Paul McCartney, as in the Beatle?" Ianto asked eagerly, "yeah, that's me." I boasted, "are you two um, a..." I stopped, unsure how to phrase my question without offending them, "a couple?" Ianto provided helpfully, I nodded gratefully, "yes. We're together," Jack replied, unable to stay quiet any longer. "Jack!" Ianto stressed, "I thought I told you to shut up so you couldn't flirt with him. Several reasons for that: 1 he comes from a very homophobic time, 2 you promised me you would try not to so our relationship would hold and 3 he's in a relationship with Jane Asher, and is perfectly straight!" He finished, noting the age, "actually, I'm not: she's just a friend and a cover up, I'm actually in a relationship with John at the moment..." I cut in bashfully, "John Lennon?" Ianto asked, intrigued. "Yeah," I replied simply, unsure why I was telling two random strangers everything. "But that's illegal so I told the world I was with Jane and hoped no-one would find out," "So you're gay then?" Jack asked smoothly. Ianto pressed his palm into his forehead, exasperated, "Jack, I've said it before and I'll say it again, when you're not trying to get with someone, your social skills are awful!", "it's alright, he does have the write to ask, you know! And yes, I am". "The world gets better. Your time is screwed up, but by my time, gays are as accepted and common as garden peas...". "Paul, Jack, let's go home and have this conversation there: people are starting to stare!" Trust Yan to notice that! And that was how I met torchwood.

 **Don't ask why Jack and Ianto ended up in the nineteenth century. I don't know how. Hope you liked it :). Please leave a review on the way out, (yes you, the guest in the Orange top) as I might update sooner if you do... *hint* *hint***


End file.
